


Three's a crowd, four's a party

by Outofthewoods1234



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, POV reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outofthewoods1234/pseuds/Outofthewoods1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself naked with your favourite pair of brothers, ready to have some fun. Cas arrives just as the action is starting and Dean invites him to join...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a crowd, four's a party

Sam sits with his back against the bed, legs splayed out in front of him. You take a minute to process the fact that you’re completely naked in full view of both Winchester’s, who are currently wearing nothing but their boxers.   
“Come on, Princess,” Dean says, guiding you to sit in between Sam’s legs on the floor. You lean against Sam’s chest and sigh as he wraps his hands around your waist. Dean sits next to you and tucks the loose hairs behind your ears. Sam’s hands find your breasts and pinch your nipples gently. You lay your head back on his shoulder and your legs begin to spread naturally.   
Suddenly, you hear the whooshing sound that you recognise instantly as belonging to Castiel. He has arrived (with poor timing, as usual) in the next room. You gasp, fearful of being caught in such a compromising position by the angel.   
“Dean!” you whisper sharply, indicating you expect him to do something.   
“I have an idea,” he responds. The twinkle in his eye makes your stomach lurch at the possibility of what he’s planning.   
“Hey, Cas! Come in here!” Cas walks in and stares at the scene before him, his brow furrowing in confusion.   
“What is going on?” Cas asks with a look of bewilderment on his face.   
“Oh, just a bit of stress relief,” Dean says, pulling on your nipple. Sam doesn’t stop kissing your neck the entire time, and you’re becoming even more turned on at the prospect of Cas watching whilst Sam and Dean explore your body.   
“Come on over, buddy!” Dean suggests with a wink. Sam’s hand slips down your torso and gently begins stroking your thighs. Your hips buck involuntarily; desperate for more contact.   
“Sam,” you moan breathily.   
“You like what Sammy’s doing, baby?” Dean asks, leaning in to kiss you. A deep, passionate kiss, turning you on even more and causing your hips to buck once more. “Come on, Cas. There’s room for one more.” He dives straight back into the kiss and you’re overwhelmed by the feeling of one Winchester on your lips and the other on your neck.   
Sam’s hands have slipped down to your centre, beginning to explore your pussy gently. You moan into Dean’s mouth and feel him smiling in response. Dean gestures to Cas as extra encouragement to join in the fun.   
“Dean, I- I’m not sure what to do,” Cas stutters.   
“I’ll help you,” Dean offers, standing up and taking off Cas’s trench coat. “Go sit down.” Cas makes his way over and sits in the spot Dean has just vacated. He looks down at your naked body tentatively, feeling unsure of what to do with himself. Sam stops kissing your neck and looks up at Cas, giving him a wink.   
Dean moves back over and sits on your left side. He hooks his arm under your knee, lifting your leg up. He gestures to Cas to do the same, and suddenly both your feet are on the ground on either side of Sammy’s legs, displaying yourself for all to see. Sam groans and you can feel his erection pressing into your ass. He resumes his assault on your neck and you sink back into him immediately.   
“Now, Cas,” Dean says in a husky voice. “You’re gonna slide your hand down her thigh like this.” He places his hand on your left knee and Cas does the same on your right. Together, they glide their hands down the insides of your thighs, driving you wild with anticipation.   
“Cas,” you breathe, leaning further back into Sam.   
“Think she likes that,” says Dean.   
“Do you like that?” Cas asks matter of factly.   
“Yeah, love it,” you moan. Cas smiles slightly and you smile back. Sam moves from your neck up to your earlobe and nibbles gently. His slides his hands down the outsides of your thighs and settles them on your ass cheeks. Dean takes his free hand and grazes his way up your torso to your breast. He raises his eyebrows at Cas, inviting him to do the same. Invitation accepted you think, as you feel Cas’s hand on you.   
Three pairs of hands on you is almost more than you can take. Your breathing is becoming more rapid by the second, and your body is beginning to respond beyond your control.   
“Well would you look at that, Cas. She’s soaking wet for us.” Dean runs a finger up your slit without breaking eye contact with Cas. The sensation gives you a glimpse of the satisfaction you’re craving and your back arches, pushing your breasts into Cas and Dean’s hands.   
“You like watching her, Cas?”   
“Yes.” Cas’s voice cracks as he speaks and you take pleasure in his enjoyment.   
“How about we get some of those clothes off?” you say to him.   
“Oooh, someone’s keen!” Dean remarks.   
“Boxers off, Winchester,” you retort, clicking your fingers.   
“Very bossy. I like it.” He leans in for a short but passionate kiss and he and Cas stand up to disrobe. Something in Sam snaps as they do so and he forcefully grabs you by the arms and lays you down on the floor. You feel the roughness of the carpet beneath your back and moan loudly when Sam puts his weight on you, settling himself between your legs. He plants his lips on yours; it’s a more demanding kiss than he usually gives. His tongue explores your mouth as his hands explore your body. He finds your nipples and twists them mercilessly, revelling in the moans you release into his mouth.   
“Whoa, looks like Sammy’s having some fun without us!” Upon hearing Dean’s words, Sam manages to slow himself down and lifts himself up off you.   
“Aw, I was enjoying that,” you say with a wink.   
“What I’ve got planned should be much more fun, Princess,” Dean reassures you as he pulls you up onto the bed. “Time for Cas to have a go.” Dean leans down to kiss you once more and spreads your legs with his hands. He kisses his way down your neck to your breasts, giving each nipple a long suck and bite. He steps back leaving you writhing on the bed and displayed to the whole room.   
“On your knees, Cas,” Dean commands. Cas obeys, kneeling at the end of the bed, and you bite your lip, unable to control yourself at the prospect of Cas being that close to your pussy. He seems to look at Dean as though asking for permission and Dean gives a small nod. Cas leans down and runs his tongue across your slit slowly. If this was any indication of how the rest of this would go, you were in for an amazing night.   
Sam and Dean join you on the bed – one either side – and begin to give pleasure to other parts of your anatomy as Cas continues to work his magic with his tongue. Sam chooses to kiss your mouth and neck, whilst taking one breast in his hand and taunting it beautifully. Dean opts to take your other breast in his mouth, and his brutal assault on your nipple sends you over the edge. You moan uncontrollably into Sam’s mouth as the combination of pressure on your breasts and pussy gives you the orgasm of your life. As you come down from the orgasm, all three boys stop what they’re doing to look at you. Apparently you put on an excellent show.   
“Was that supposed to happen?” Cas asks, innocently.   
“Oh yes,” you respond. “That was most definitely supposed to happen.” 

You’re so weak from the crashing orgasm that you’re unable to move. Sam notices this, kneels on the bed and pulls you up by your arms. He pulls you into a kneeling position and kisses you, his hands sliding down onto your ass and squeezing. You find just enough energy to run your hands through his hair. Dean sneaks over and slips two fingers inside you from behind. You collapse forward into Sam and your nipples press up against his chiselled chest. The combination of Sam and Dean brings a second orgasm crashing over you, leaving you shaking and panting on Sam’s shoulder.   
“Okay, beautiful?” Sam asks concernedly.   
“More than okay.” You notice that Cas is stood by the edge of the bed, rubbing himself as he watches. “Come join in,” you say, raising your eyebrows at him. He moves over and kneels on the bed and you wait to see what comes next. Dean takes you by the backs of your arms and encourages you to turn and face him.   
“I think we want her on all fours, right boys?”   
“Oh, that sounds fun,” Sam whispers in your ear. You do as requested and crawl onto all fours.   
“Open up, baby,” Dean commands and you eagerly obey. He shoves his cock right to the back of your throat and you revel in the feeling of it as he begins to thrust, gently at first but picking up the pace steadily. You forget about the other two participants until Sam steps forward and slaps your ass with much more force than you were prepared for. You’re unable to respond with Dean’s cock deep in your mouth, but Sam knows you like it as you push your ass back towards him.   
“I think it’s time for Sammy to give a little demonstration for Cas. Whadda ya think?” You nod enthusiastically and he stands up. You stay on all fours, unsure what to expect next. “Ok Sammy, do your thing.” And before you have time to register what Dean said, Sam sinks his cock into you from behind.   
The sheer force of it elicits a moan from you and you notice Cas reach for his cock again. Sam grips your hips with a sensational amount of power and drives into you with just as much. Dean sits in front of you and reaches for your breasts again. He twists and pulls and massages, heightening the pleasure as Sam fucks you.   
You make eye contact with Cas as Sam pounds into you and you see an unmistakable hint of lust. You didn’t think Cas was capable of such a feeling, but apparently he was more than capable with your help. As you feel your third orgasm begin to wash over you, Sam’s thrusts become erratic and you know he’s close.   
“You gonna cum for Sam, baby? Come on, Cas wants to see you cum.” Dean’s words, along with Sam’s grunts and groans, send you over the edge. Sam follows and slams into you one last time before the two of you collapse, drenched in sweat, on the bed. The sound of yours and Sam’s panting echo around the room.   
“Dean?”  
“Yeah, buddy?”  
“Can I try that?” Cas blushes as he speaks and you laugh.   
“You sure as hell can,” you and Dean say in unison and he looks at you in astonishment. Sam pushes himself up and kisses your forehead affectionately. You sit up and gesture for Cas to come over. You’re completely spent but keen to try this with him.   
Cas wraps his arms around you and lowers you onto your back. He settles between your legs and you wrap them tightly around his waist. He strokes the hair out of your face (Sam had ruffled it a hell of a lot) and plants a soft kiss on your lips. After around a minute of exploring the art of kissing, Cas sinks into you at a torturous pace. His approach was much more romantic than Sam’s and you enjoyed it just as much.   
Cas begins to pick up the pace and looks deep into your eyes as he does. You can feel him looking right into your soul and your heart beats aggressively at the thought. Soon, Cas is cumming, his face a mixture of confusion and pleasure. You can’t help but claw at his back as he plunges deeper into you and lets out one final grunt as he explodes.   
“Got one more round in you, Princess?” Dean asks after a moment of recovery for you and Cas. You turn to look at him and give him a smirk in answer. He lies down facing you and runs his fingers along your side. He leans in to kiss you. It’s a lazy kiss to begin with but you soon step it up. Dean pulls your leg up over his and around his waist. You settle into the position and feel Dean’s head at your entrance.   
You break the kiss and look into Dean’s eyes. He fixes you with a longing stare as he slips inside you and you tip your head back in pleasure. His lips find your neck as he begins to move inside you.   
Sam positions himself on the other side of you and spoons you as his brother fucks you. His hands roam across your body. He rubs your ass - spanking you every now and then – he runs his hands up and down your legs and gives a great deal of attention to your breasts. You hardly notice but Cas has placed himself behind Dean and is watching intently.   
You turn your focus back to Dean: he’s fucking you at an excruciatingly slow pace. He’s teasing you; he knows exactly what he’s doing.   
“Dean,” you moan.  
“What is it, beautiful?” he murmurs into your neck.   
“Harder Dean,” is all you can manage to say.   
“What’s that, Princess?” You know very well that he heard you, he just wants to hear you beg.   
“Harder. Please.”   
“Did she say ‘harder’, Sammy?”  
“Deeean!” you moan.   
“Ok, ok. Harder it is,” he says. And with that, he pulls out and slams back into you with all the force he can muster. He drives into you at an unforgiving pace and the two of you moan unreservedly from the unbelievable pleasure.   
“I’m gonna cum, baby. You gonna cum with me?” You’re unable to speak at this point, but you moan and claw at his chest in response. “I’ll take that as a yes, then,” Dean says and drives into you one last time. You cum around him, shuddering all the while. Dean lets out an extremely hot grunt as he cums, and then collapses next to you, bodies still intertwined. He pulls you in and kisses your forehead much like Sam did.   
You shuffle up into his embrace and try to catch your breath. Sam moves in from behind and you feel safe with his hard chest pressed up against your back. Cas nuzzles into Dean and strokes his arm and all you can think about is how much you’re looking forward to a repeat performance.


End file.
